A Lost Race: Book 1: Torn
by Silver6
Summary: Set 4 years before LotR. Arwen believes that she loves Aragorn, but when her life is in danger and her father hires someone to protect her, she finds herself torn between two men. Will she choose Aragorn?
1. Plans

**A/N: **I can't believe I actually wrote something like this. Billy, this is for you. This is an Arwen/OC and Arwen/Aragorn. I believe Arwen acts very out of character, so if you are a devoted Arwen/Aragorn fan don't read this. This is set about four years before the movie and is from Arwen's point of view. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings. 

****

Torn 

Before my father knocked on the door to my private chamber, I knew what he was going to say. As he came in, I turned towards him and lowered my head to look at the floor.

"You have decided then?" I said quietly. Elrond, my father, nodded slowly.

"I am sorry, Arwen" he said. "But your life is in danger. You need someone who can always be by your side, someone who can protect you if necessary"

"Surely one of the elves can do this," I pleaded. "Or Aragorn. Why a stranger, father?"

"Whoever is behind these attacks?" my father said sadly. "Is indeed very powerful. None of our elves have the power to defend you to my liking. I would send for Aragorn, but we know not where to find him and by the time we did, it may be too late"

"Then what about Legolas?" I hated trying to argue with my father when usually I would obey him without question, but the thought of having a strange man following me around, attempting to protect me, was too much to bear. 

"By the time I sent for him and he came from Mirkwood…" Father left his sentence unfinished, but I knew what he wanted to say. And I knew he was right.

"So how are you going to find someone?" I asked. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Actually, yes" Father admitted. "One of the elves told me that there is a young half-elf around these parts, with quite a reputation. He sounds perfect for the job. He is strong and is not easily frightened and I think you would be very safe with him. I sent a messenger out this morning"

"Father, before you agree to take him on…I would like to meet him myself. I feel that I should have a say in this. I am older now and perfectly capable of making my own decisions…"

"Of course, Arwen" my father assured me. "As soon as he arrives, I will have you called for immediately. And if you do not like him, we will find someone else. But we must not delay. Your life is at risk"

"I know, father. And I will give this half-elf a chance, I promise. But please will you send someone out to search for Aragorn…"

"I will see to it now if that is what you wish. Try to rest for a while now. I will put some elves outside your door"

"Thank you father" Somehow I managed a weak smile. He smiled back, no doubt glad that I was taking it so well, and went out, shutting the door behind him. 

When I was sure he was not going to return, I went over to the window and looked out over the forests surrounding Rivendell. Aragorn, the man I loved, was out there somewhere. But exactly where he was, or when he would return, I knew not.

"Oh Aragorn" I whispered, wiping away a stray tear with the back of my hand. "I am so frightened. I wish you were here to protect me and tell me that everything will be okay"

I do not know how long I stood there, thinking of my beloved. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a horse whining and whispered voices. I leant further out of window, desperate to see who had arrived, but I could see nothing in the darkness. As I pulled my head back in, I heard my father calling for me. I quickly straightened my dress, took a quick glance in the mirror and hurried downstairs to meet our visitor.


	2. A Half-elven stranger

Torn-Part 2

****

As I entered the main hall, both my father and the black-cloaked figure beside him, turned to greet me.

"Arwen" my father said with a smile. "This is Ranger Silverblade. Ranger, this is my daughter, Arwen"

"Ranger" I said without thinking. "Is that your real name?" Father glared at me, but the stranger threw his head back and laughed. 

"No, fair elf" he said when he had finally stopped laughing. "But it is the only name I will answer to"

"Fair enough" I walked near to them, studying him closely. He was a half-elf, as my father had told me, so I was not shocked. Half-elves are still rather rare, my father being one of the few on Middle Earth and I longed to ask him where he had come from, but I knew that it would not be polite. He was, however, a fine mixture of both elf and human. He was slightly larger built than an elf, with dark hair, which came down to his neck. His skin was incredibly pale; he almost looked like one of the undead. He had the fine facial features and pointy ears of an elf and when he walked towards me, his booted feet barely made a sound. 

"Greetings, Princess Arwen" he said softly, taking my hand and kissing it softly. "I hear you are having trouble. I hope I will be able to help"

"We are very grateful for your assistance," my father said from behind him. "Have you done any jobs like this before?"

"A few times" Ranger said immediately, turning to face father. "I have been working as a hired mercenary for almost six years and in that time I have been hired twice by high people in Gondor. I have also done a range of other work, including fighting against armed soldiers, giant spiders and trolls. Rest assure Lord Elrond, your daughter is in safe hands"

"I have heard as much myself," my father said with a small smile. Even I relaxed a bit. Ranger sounded a bit too sure of himself, but that wasn't necessary a bad thing. His manner was confident and his voice commanded respect, but I knew that there were worse men out there. Although I still wasn't keen on the idea of having anyone to protect me, I found myself thinking that maybe Ranger would be okay…

"Arwen?" Fathers voice jolted me from my thoughts. "What do you think? Shall we take Ranger on?"

"It is your choice, Princess Arwen" Ranger said slowly. "If you decide that I am not what you are looking for…"

"No, of course not" I said quickly. "You sound very skilled. I am sure I shall feel safe with you"

"Quite" Ranger gave a small smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, what exactly is it that you want me to do, Lord Elrond?"

"I want you to protect my daughter" father said firmly. "There have been several attempts made on her life over the past few weeks. I and my advisors are taking steps to find out to who is behind them, but in the meantime I need you to guard Arwen with your life"

"Understood. Leave it to me" After addressing my father, Ranger turned to me. "Now, princess" he said firmly. "It would be rather helpful if we were able to be friends, but first I have to lay down some rules. For your safely, you do not go out of the palace unless I am with you. When you are in the palace, although I respect your privacy, I need to know exactly where you are at all times. That seems fair enough to me. Does that seems reasonable to you, princess?"

I could not answer. I was so shocked at being told what I could and could not do, that all I could do was nod my head. My father smiled, obviously pleased that I had not objected. 

"Arwen" he said pleasantly. "Maybe you and Ranger should go for a ride and get to know each other. Show him around Rivendell"

"Yes father" As I followed Ranger out of the room my father whispered in my ear, "Give him a chance, Arwen. Do not be too hasty in your judgement of him. He is only concerned for your safety"

"I will try," I promised. But as we walked to the stables, I wondered privately if this was going to work out okay. I had my doubts.

****


End file.
